night edge
by Jawforza
Summary: a exdecepticon goes across the galaxy to hide from her past until she lands on earth and meets team prime
1. prolog

Prologue** the pits**

The recently appointed lord Megatron sits in the shadows as fight is about to begin in the arena that he remembered fondly as he thinks of the past a femme gladiator comes on to the field as dose a larger mech.

Megatron watches closely as the femme moves around the larger mech appearing to cower but to Megatron sees her assessing her opponent as this continues the mech goes forward to grab her only for her to jump and flip in the air and kick him in the back and send him flying backwards in to a wall the mech turns and stairs with his anger bubbling.

As the fight continues the mech makes quick punches in succession then she grabs both of his arms and uses them to fillip over her opponent she lands with pour grace Megatron watches in delight as the femme as she puts her foot on the mechs back the pain on his face shows how much strength she has as rips both of his arms of the energon squirting out on to her chaos black body he drops to his knees she turns and places her servos (hands) on to his helm (head) and slowly rips it off with ease.

Megatron walks away in delight at the sight to him she was going to be a strong one indeed he then contacts his officers and told them bring her to his ship he was going to train her to be a worrier and was going to enjoy every second of it.

As the cycles went by night edge grow and strengthened and became on the best fights in the galaxy even Megatron became worried about her strength and her prowess in combat she was made one of his second in commands but as time passed she grow tired of the killing and blood she spilled on to the ground of her home she just wonted to escape.

As the exodus approaches night edge walks to her ship the black knight after a battle in which slaughtered a filed of bots it sickened her that she could do that but it was a instinct for her the years of doing the same thing killing it was all she knew and she hated that it knights spent wondering if it was worth fighting anymore if she should just give up and fall by the hand of the enemy she had the same fought as the energon of her fallen enemy's drips for her body as she enters the ship and goes to her decontamination shower her legs give way under the liquid as the energon got washed away her optics started to drip her own energon her body shaking from her regrets as she thinks about the lives she has taken it was one the hardest things she had to deal with.

As the decontamination process ends she strolls to her stasis pod and walks up to the terminal programs the ship to fly to a different system away from the war and him the mech that has turned her into the monster she is now she relies that she knew what to do she made a promise to her self she was going to kill megertron if it was the last thing she did she then climbs in to her pod and closes her optics as the ships levees Cybertron and heads to a new planet that has many mysteries and evil there it had one name Earth.

* * *

**hi this is my first story i hope you like it a i try and get new chapters out quickly and i will be fanciful for advise**


	2. earth

The beeping of the alarm sounds in a long dormant ship that has drifted in the darkness of space for a millennium in peace escaping the war that it flow to hide from its occupant sound asleep in its metal casing in the halls that have not felt the touch of feet that use to roam it endlessly in fought hides in the darkness a pod that was best left closed for what resides in its hold is one of the most deadly worriers that graced the galaxy but a with a spark that is filled with regret one that is crushed under the life of death and that femme was Night Edge and she was going keep the promise she made all those years ago.

(Night Edge pov)

The pod's hatch starts to open slowly my optics come online my frame is stiff from years of slumber i move forward slowly to stop my self from falling over the sound reaches me at last the noise i was dreading the alarm that reminds me of war it is a sound that reminds me of what i'v done. i move forward to the ships controls i place my self down my hands grab the controls i look at the screen a deception signal is close i don't know how but they will find me unless i act quick i plan to head to planet near by it looks peaceful if the cons are here then that is about to change.

* * *

Starscreem looks down from his throne with Megatrons disappearance he had taken control the action had been quick it was excellent he was king and soon all the autobots will be gone from this galaxy he was brought back to reality by one of the meany clones here on the ship calling for him. "what do you want starscreem" screeches at the con "sir a ship has just come in range of earth and is close we can intercept it" one of the cons said "well is it a desepticon" "yes sir it is called the black knight sir" "what!" "that's impossible fire all weapons at once destroy that ship it can not be allowed to get away."

Starscreem was scared if there was one bot that was as scary as megatron it was her how could she be here she had been lost for years it was unthinkable to think she was here but if he took her down then would be no one that was capable to take him down yes he had the nemesis he would destroy her small ship in a instant he would not allow anyone to threaten him it was time to end this once and for all Night Edge would not survive this no one could this was going to be his greatest moment to prove he was unstoppable.

* * *

night edge got closer to the planet if she was lucky she would be able to hid from the desepticons but she had to be quick the ship got closer to the planet she was going make it all she had to do was hide from the cons and then set down some were remote away from the world were she would plan on how she was going to take him down so he could not harm anyone else the way he did too her.

as the ship reach the atmosphere a shot came out of no were and hit her ships stabilizers her ship was going down fast there was nothing she could do all she could do was prey to primus she would make it out alive but as the ship got closer to the ground it became a distant dream as she got lower she sour the green covered floor of the planet it was a beautiful sight indeed.

with a thundering noise the ship impacted into the trees the wood splintering and the metal flying then the ship stopped and night edge was flung out of her seat metal driving into her body the energon started to flow as she landed onto the soft ground.

night edge lay on the floor thinking to her self as the energon spilled out of her she was in a huge amount of pain but to her it did not matter it was almost comforting having death there at her door ready to take her to the all spark she had had a horrible life and this was how it was going to end in a puddle of her blood her optics were getting heavy her body was graying from the lack of energon in her body her optics closed just as a green portal opened

* * *

10 minuets ago earth time in the autobots base.

"Optimas im picking up a signal getting a stream now".

As ratchet set up the stream optimas looked at the screen is suddenly came alive with a image of a ship going down it was not good sight half of the ship was missing and it was falling fast the ship came down hard in to a forest the ship had pieces flying into the air cutting anything down it was near impossible for some one to make it out of that alive he seen it to meany times but he had to try he could not leave a bot there stranded.

"Ratchet setup a ground bridge for us and get the medical bay ready for us" optimas ordered and the mech set to work optimas went to grab arce and bumblebee he would need help with this they moved back to the control room just as Ratchet opened the portal "Autobots role out" he called they went in and came out the other side and into the Forrest that was now on ablaze he told bee to take care of the fire he needed to find what or who was on that ship.

Arce and Optimus looked on the the ship broken glass and metal laying on the floor and then around it then they found her the wounded femme her body torn to shreds lying in a pool of energon it was not a pleasant sight to see but it was not something he had not seen before he was all to familiar with it but there mite still be hope for her

Arce called to him "Optimas shes a con we should leave her here" arce said "no we cant" he replied "she may be a decepticon but we can not leave her here is that understood" "yes sir" she came back "good" he said he then lifted the femme of the floor energon flowing on to his red arms "come on her spark is very weak we must hurry to save her and get her back to ratchet" they ran in to the base then they raced to the medical wing placed her on one of the medical berths were ratchet instinctively set to work on the wounded bot shoving pipes and slowly welding her back to gather it was a miracle she survived the crash she was a strong one indeed he only hoped that she would not attack them when she woke but he could see the goodness inside her it was strong indeed only time will tell.


	3. waking up

Night Edge found her self in a dark room with chains weighing her down not able to move it was how she felt anyway.

She sat there then saw the shadows move around her then he came with his dark burning red eyes looking at her then a metallic claw slowly scraping her helm then the voices came to her all the bots she killed chanting at her face changing flashing right in fount of her it was to much he came back to haunt her the same dream from time to time.

She was going to keep that promises she made if it was the last thing she would do.

Night Edge woke to tubes attached to her body she took in her surroundings thy were small it was quite it seemed safe as if nothing could harm her in these walls safe from the war she swing her legs over the side and climb to her feet the tubes stretching over to stay attach.

She looks down her self to take in the damage and was surprised by the medics work it was better then her own which was not very common she learnt to patch her self up after countless injury's she got in the filed.

Carefully she removes the tubes connecting to her body and then uses the stealth device on her body she didn't know who had taken her or which planet she was on she moves through the building careful not to get notice the stealth stop sight it didn't stop hearing.

The base was interesting to her it's halls now locked in her mind then she came across a large room with what looked like a improvised ground bridge she moved towards it then noticed something moving towards her she turned to see a red and white mech then she saw it the symbol the one that she had learned to hate the one she felt for at the amount of bots with it that had died by her hand.

She fought for a moment if she should show her self then decided that it was better if she did it now then later and dropped the stealth filed.

"By primus" the mech jumped out of shock it almost made me laugh.

"How are you up your injury's were almost fatal" the bot exclaimed.

"I'v had much worse doc but thanks for patching me up whats your name doc".

"Ratchet may i inquire why have you not attack me and a con with manors as well".

"Lets say i don't exactly agree with them i'v seen to much".

"I'v answered your question now my turn whats your name con".

"aren't you a happy spark and to answer your question it's Night Edge I prefer Night it's shorter".

"You are a strange one indeed Night you are to wait here until Optimas prime arrives"

" Very well I'll sit over there"

I move over to a seat to ponder in my fought's about my situation the mech I met is grumpy he has a good spark then the mention of prime that was unexpected the leader of my enemies is at this base this may be the escape I need to get away from my sins to redeem myself to help them to destroy the mech's that forced me into this life of death.

I close my optics to go to recharge the day is a tiring one for me my body still recovering from my injuries im strong not invincible no one is.

* * *

`(3rd person pov)

"Ratchet open a ground bridge at are location".

"Roger that prime".

The Autobot''s moved through the green portal back to the base were Ratchet sat next to the femme the brought in a wile ago asleep a few steps away from him with her arms crossed with a face made of steel showing no emotion.

"What is she doing in here she mite try and escape" Arce said.

"If she wanted to she could of she doesn't act like a Disepticon at all". ratchet said.

"You know I can hear you right". Night said making everyone jump except Optimas.

"I wish you would stop doing that". Ratchet said in a grumpy tone.

"Not my fault"

"Why have you not returned to the Disepticon if what Ratchet said is true you could have gone already". Optimas said with his cold commanding voice.

"As I told your friend over here I don't agree with them i'v had a lifetime of war to judge them".

"Do you wish to remain here in the base".

"what! Optimas she's a con we can't trust her" Arce screamed.

"Thank you Prime yes I would like that very much names Night Edge but I prefer Night"

"Bulk head can you take are new friend to her room"

"Yep I can do that come on Night follow me"

"Thank you Bulk"

* * *

(Night's pov)

I finely got to talk to them well two of them Arce has a hatred towards con's probably from the past then theirs Prime ho is simply cool and collective now im walking with a bot named Bulk head.

"So when did you get here Bulk"

"Awhile ago why"

"Just interested i'll have to ask Prime about the planet from what I saw before my very stylish entrance it looks like a very beautiful planet".

"It is less advanced then us here but year it is nice".

"What is in charge of the planet that would be the humans quite a young race".

"Thanks for the info".

"You seem very young".

"I am still been in the war longer then most".

"Well here is the barracks you can take the one on the end".

"Thanks Bulk im going for a recharge".

"By Night".

With that the big green mech moved back down the hall then I go to my room it's nicer then any room i'v had before im used nothing but the bare floor before the bed is very comfortable I allow my optics to drift of then I enter the darkness of my dreams.

I'm in a very familiar room his torture room were I spent years watching bots get ripped apart the one I remember the most is a black and yellow mech about my age he was so brave standing against him only for him to have his voice box ripped out of his body I don't know if he made it out I hope so.

When i first had the dreams the would make me wake up in the night now im used to it you learn to live with your actions but the still way down on you no amount of time can change that life is a very delicate thing it can be there for years and be gone in seconds.

* * *

(Next day)

I wake to the plain silver walls of my room the day still young I move to the side and stand up and move through the door to the the sight of a yellow and black mech the one I dreamed about last night.

"Bumblebee" I call with out thinking

He replies with beeps I fill with regret if only I had stopped him this brave mech mite still have a voice but i'v seen this before so I can understand what he says he said do I know you.

"No but I know you" i'm wondering if i should tell him how but then my mind is made by the blue femme "How do you know Bee" "well I..."

"You better tell us" "I was there when his voice box was taken out sorry I was just glad you made it out of that hell hole in one piece".

**"well thanks i guess" **Bee replied "your welcome" I came back.

I don't know why but im drawn to that mech he just seems so nice which is so strange iv never had these feelings before but Bee brings them to me this is going to be fun.

* * *

_**well i guess you can tell what i plan for Night next chapter a soon as possible **_


End file.
